TeenNick
The N (The Network for Teens, formerly The Nighttime Network for Teens, Nighttime on Noggin) is a 24-hour television channel in the United States aimed at teenagers and young adults. When the channel originally debuted on 1 April 2002, The N ran from 6:00PM-6:00AM (North American Eastern Time Zone) / 5:00PM-5:00AM (Central Time Zone), sharing time on the same channel with Noggin, which had started as a service of Viacom and the Children's Television Workshop as a mix of a channel meant to show CTW and Nick Jr.'s archived programming. By 2002 however as Viacom showcased its own programming and made clear that they wanted Nick Jr. to compete with longtime CTW partner PBS Kids, CTW, by then known as Sesame Workshop, decided to reduce their interest in the network due to several factors, including the network's primetime ratings with "retro programming" to appeal to both baby boomers and young children not being as high as Viacom or Sesame Workshop expected them to be. With this move, MTV Networks was free to launch the concept of The N. In October 2006, Viacom bought the quiz website Quizilla. It then became a part of The N "network." In August 2007, MTV Networks announced the discontinuation of The N's sister network Nickelodeon Games and Sports, which by that point had lost all of its original programming and was reduced to airing few of the Nickelodeon game shows which were the impetus for launching Nick GAS in the first place. MTV Networks decided to retain the satellite space and split Noggin and The N into two separate channels on 31 December 2007, with The N taking the place of Nick GAS. Technical difficulties with relaunch On 31 December 2007 Noggin regained their full channel again after The N took over Nick GAS's channel slot. DirecTV did not make the exchange until 7:25AM Eastern/6:25AM Central for unknown reasons. Most digital cable viewers saw no problems with the transfer from Nick GAS to The N, beyond some electronic program guide listings still showing Nick GAS's programming schedule or all programs under the titles Sign off or Off Air, precluding the setup of Digital Video Recorder recordings for The N's programming. For satellite viewers however, the conversion from Nick GAS to The N was not seamless. Subscribers to Dish Network were still receiving Nick GAS's regular programming, while the Noggin/The N timeshare continued as it had since 2002 on Channel 169, likely due to technical issues on Dish's end. On 23 April 2009 as part of a minor channel shuffle, Nick GAS on channel 177 (by then just a continuous automated loop of programming) was closed down. On 6 May 2009 The N was placed 24/7 over Dish Network on channel 181, with Noggin remaining on 169. with Cartoon Network's Pacific Time Zone schedule replacing that network. The N Rebranding It was announced in February 2009 that Nickelodeon intends to change The N's name into TeenNick and Noggin into Nick Jr.. Also, the name TEENick is also retired on Nick, and no longer exists as a block on the channel. It is currently unknown what shows will remain on the channel after the relaunch or what shows will be returning. The future TeenNick, currently The N, is kicking off a new brand with segmented programming, a new spokesperson (Nick Cannon) and two new programs. Programs on the network will be divided to cater to two different demographics. The 3pm-9pm block will be made up of live action programming for younger teens, while programming after 9PM will be centered on older sweking and acquisitions and will be aimed toward older teens and young adults. Over the summer, the network will launch a new comedy titled The Assistants, which follows four assistants working for a Hollywood producer. Another program about teens and show business will premiere in the first quarter. Gigantic is about teens who grow with rich and famous parents.Also this Winter,TEENick's first awards show Young World Awards will air. Programming * List of programs broadcast by The N References External links *Official site Category:MTV Networks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Television channels and stations established in 2002 Category:Viacom subsidiaries Category:Children's television networks